


Gay Pride Festival

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam talks Dean into going to a gay pride festival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.  
**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
"A gay pride festival, Sammy?" Dean asked as he balanced looking at the pamphlet Sam had put on his lap and the road. "Yeah." Sam said simply. "It doesn't really seem like something you'd wanna go to." Dean said glancing at his brother. Sam looked down his face slightly red, "Yeah, well... I don't know, I just, I think it'd be fun and it's on the way so it's not like we'd be going out of our way or anything." Sam looked over at his brother using his best puppy eyes, "Please, Dean?". Dean sighed, _dammit that kid knew exactly what to do to get his way_ , "Fine, we'll go." Sam smiled, a big smile that lit up his whole face. "Thanks, Dean." he said hugging his brother the best the car would allow. "Urgh, Sammy... tryin' to drive here." Dean said as he was squeezed by his brother. "Sorry." Sam said sliding back into his seat to look out the window, his smile not fading. If you asked Dean, seeing his brother so happy would be well worth the extra trip, even if he wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
When they arrived at the festival Dean's eyes went wide before he even exited the car, it was even crazier than he had expected. There were people everywhere, dressed in the craziest outfits and make-up he'd ever seen. He sat there in the Impala until Sam yanked on his hand, "Come on, Dean." "Sammy, do we really have to?" Dean groaned. "Yes, come on!" Sam said sounding like an over excited child, which made Dean laugh. "Alright, alright I'm coming." he said as he was practically dragged out of the car. "Wow" Sam and Dean said in unison as they got closer to the festival. There certainly were some... _interesting_ people there.  
  
Dean watched as two guys dressed in rainbow flags "danced" on top of a huge float and as two women walked past them wearing fluffy pink bikinis and waving bisexual flags, followed by a man wearing a bright blue wig and dress. Dean sighed, _what had he gotten himself into?_ Walking hand in hand with Sam they started down the huge arrangement of people. Quickly finding there were balloons everywhere, hell there were even people _wearing_ balloons. Dean saw Sam looking around with wide eyes and huge smile on his face, which caused a smile to form on his own lips. Seeing a booth he went over and bought two small rainbow flags handing one to his brother with a small unsure grin. Sam took it and hugged him causing Dean's smile to widen. "Thanks, De." Sam said as he let go of his brother and pressed a small kiss to his mouth. Dean laughed when he heard a whistle and woot! come from behind them. Breaking the kiss he turned and winked at the man, earning himself a wink and thumbs up in return.  
  
Sam grabbed Dean's hand and began walking again. They watched as more floats and people went by and Dean couldn't help but to burst out laughing when he saw two men dressed up as Wonder Woman and Superman. Sam elbowed him in the side but began laughing also. Dean's smiled faded however when a guy wearing nothing but a rainbow thong, which left nothing to the imagination, walked up and began hitting on Sam. Dean growled and grabbed Sam's waist, brining him close, "Sorry bud, he's taken." he said with a stern glare. The man put his hands up in surrender and backed off heading in the opposite direction. Sam smiled slightly, "Possessive much?" "Hell yes. No one gets to hit on you while I'm around." he said as he pressed his body against Sam's and kissed him softly.  
  
Sam groaned when Dean broke the kiss. "Come on there is still a ton more to see." Dean said because despite his reluctance at first he was actually enjoying himself. Sam nodded his head and they began walking, every so often laughing at some of the more "out there" costumes. "You know, Sam, I'd bet you'd look real hot in something like that." Dean said pointing to a guy in a small black thong. "Haha, very funny." Sam said rolling his eyes. "I was being serious" Dean said back but laughed slightly anyway. Sam looked at him for a moment, "There is no way I am putting on something like that!" he said, it coming out slightly high pitched, which caused Dean to laugh "It was just a thought, dude." "Yeah, well think again." Dean laughed, "Alright, Sasquatch."  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much the same, them laughing at some of the costumes and Dean suggesting things Sam would look hot in, Sam turning him down each time. Dean getting possessive over Sam and Sam nearly punching a guy for grabbing Dean's ass. "Yeah, who's the possessive one now?" Dean said smirking. "Hey, I never claimed not to be and that ass is mine." Sam said back still glaring at the guy even after he'd walked away.  
  
They left a few hours later just as the sun began setting, Sam almost immediately falling asleep against the car's window. Dean smiled over at him and sighed as he started driving. It'd been a good day which was a rare for the Winchesters. Dean smiled again, he was more than glad nothing went wrong that day, that they were able to enjoy a few hours together as normal everyday people. Most of all though he was just happy that Sam was happy. He'd never admit it out loud though because you know, no chick flick moments.  
  



End file.
